


A Cold Spring's Night

by the_unseelie_lord



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Segundus, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unseelie_lord/pseuds/the_unseelie_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Childermass shows up at Starecross one evening, soaked to the bone, Segundus can't help but let him stay the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Spring's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is brought to you by an exhausting flight to Germany and me listening to Pet Shop Boys "It's a Sin" for six hours straight.
> 
> In my mind, Segundus fits the "looks like a cinnamon roll/can actually kill you trope." I refuse to believe he's as innocent as he seems, so have some smut.

It had all begun one rather dreary evening in the early spring. Fogs hung low over the moors as Childermass rode up to the ivy-covered door of Starecross. He dismounted without his usual grace - a fact he would later put off to the cold weather numbing his hands and feet and quite possibly the rest of his body as well.

"Mr. Childermass, if you are here to disturb the young Lady Pole, I must insist you leave!" Segundus's voice cut through the air with its usual petulance. The man himself quickly followed, almost intimidating were it not for the heavy wool blanket draped over his shoulders, giving him the appearance of a rather unhappy sheep.

These accusations Childermass answered with a wry grin, the effect slightly lessened by the shiver running through his body. "My good sir, I do not seek to disturb anyone. I simply seek lodging for the night. This damned fog has soaked my clothing through. Would you truly be so cruel as to turn a poor man out into the cold?"

Segundus's lips pinched together in a frown. "Why have you not gone to one of the neighbouring inns? Surely they could find room to put you up. We have no rooms nor beds which we can spare for you, nor no servants to care for your steed."

"I regrettably spent the last of my coin acquiring a magical tome for my master. There may be inns nearby, but none, surely, which would let may stay the night free of charge. I do not require a bed, simply a spot out of the cold, perhaps in front of a fire. As for my horse, he has tolerated me for this long. Surely one night more will cause no harm."

Segundus took a breath with which to argue, but his eyes raked over Childermass, and he let out a sigh, clearly unable to turn such a clearly miserable man out into the cold. "Very well. If you would like to stable your horse, I shall see what can be arranged. Be aware, however, if there is any improper behavior towards Lady Pole you shall be sleeping in the cold."

A quarter hour later found Childermass by the fireplace in Segundus's rooms, carefully sipping on a hot bowl of soup in an attempt to stop the trembling in his hands. 

"I thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Segundus," Childermass said, looking at the other man across the small table between them. "There are not many who would be so kind." 

"I cannot say I am pleased to have you here, but I would not turn a fellow out into the cold over nothing more than a petty disagreement." Disagreement or no, Segundus's mood was much more agreeable now that theh were both inside in the warmth. "It does, however. lead one to wonder if this is how Mr. Norrek treats all of his servants, if I may be frank. Does the man think of nothing but his library?"

Childermass let out a low chuckle, setting down the empty bowl. "There is no need to concern yourself, my dear sir. My master provides for us quite well. This was a result of nobody's error but my own. I simply misjudged how willing the former owner of this tome would be to haggle, and ended up spending a pretty penny more than I should have."

"Very well then." Segundus turnes his head to pensively look at the fire. The warm glow danced across his skin, carving out fine cheekbones and well-sculpted lips. Childermass allowed himself to look for a moment before he, too, turned towards the fire, with the realisation that Segundus was rather shockingly handsome.

It was not the first time such a thought had occurred to him, no, it was not even the second or third or fifth. The truth of the matter was that Segundus was rather like an unpolished gem; rough, yet catching Childermass's eye over and over again.

As if he could read Childermass's thoughts, Segundus opened his mouth to speak, not quite looking in Childermass's direction. "I have been a terribly rude host. Forgive me for forgetting; your clothing myst be soaking wet. Would you not be more comfortable, perhaps, if you were to remove them and hang them to dry in front of the fire?"

Childermass glanced over, but the faint blush on Segundus's face confirmed his suspicions that the other man knew exactly of what he spoke.

"I believe that to be an excellent suggestion. These garments are so awfully cold and wet, after all." They were not, in fact, more than annoyingly damp at this point due to the warmth of the fire, but a man would have to be a fool to overlook the blatant suggestion. "It is a rather cold night. Perhaps, if I may be so bold as to suggest it, we share your bed in an attempt to conserve warmth?"

Segundus licked his lips, biting down to suck the lower one into his mouth. "Yes, i-indeed, I find that to be a logical plan."

The two men rose to their feet as if a fire had been ignited in them (or perhaps, through some sort of strange magic, one had been). Childermass's hand caught in the collar of Segundus's nightshirt, drawing the man towards him in a ferocity that hid the gentle press of their lips. Segundus, clearly less experienced, tensed slightly before melting into Childermass's embrace. His hands scrabbled against Childermass's chest before tasking themselves with unbuttoning the man's waistcoat and shirt, pushing the offensive garments off of his shoulders and rather indelicately onto the floor. 

"Rather unfair, wouldn't you say, to divest me of half my garments while you stand here fully clothed?" Childermass chuckled as his hands slid up and under the lower edges of Segundus's shirt, pushing it over his head and off with ease.

"Per-perhaps we should level the playing field and, ah, find ourselves on the bed without our clothes," Segundus stammered, hands lingering over the buttons of Childermass's breeches and the hardness trapped beneath. 

The two men parted for a moment at this suggesting, Segundus stripping his loose pants with ease, Childermass having slightly more difficulty as a damp sock caught on his food and quite nearly knocked him to the floor as he attempted to pull it off. Segundus took advantage of this momentary inbalance to push Childermass back onto the bed, tugging his breechws off in the process. Both gasped as Segundus crawled back on top, their hard lengths rubbing together with electrifying sensation."

"How would you have me, my dear Childermass," Segundus purred, capturing Childermass's lips in a brutal kiss that left both of them panting for breath. "Would you have my hand, or perhaps my mouth? Or would you only be content with all of me?" He punctuated his words with small kisses and bites, trailing down Childermass's jaw and throat.

"My dear sir," Childermass gasped, "I would never have believed you had this in you."

Segundus let out a shallow laugh, grinning into Childermass's chest before taking a nipple into his mouth. He toyed with it, gently laving his tongue over it, before biting down sharp enough to draw a whine out of Childermass's throat. "Many would not. Now tell me, what you would like me to demonstrate next."

"Everything, Segundus," Childermass cried out. "I would have your everything." His head fell against the sheets as Segundus trailed kisses further and further down. Instead of going to the hardness that so desperately ached to be touched, however, Segundus pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, before swiftly biting down. Childermass arched off the bed  with a shout, trying to scramble away, yet wanting more at the same time.

Segundus released his teeth, gently licking the impressive mark left to soothe it. Finally - finally - he nosed up to Childermass's hardness, pressing his face to the skin to inhale Childermass's scent. 

Childermass whined, attempting to thrust up, only to be held down by Segundud's surprisingly strong arms. "Please, Segundus, I beg you!"

"What is it that you want? I couldn't quite hear you. And call me John; I believe by this point we are rather intimately acquainted."

"Please, S- John, your mouth!" Childermass's words trailed off into a moan as Segundus licked a strip up the underside of his length, before swallowing him down without the slightest pause.

Childermass attempted to buck up, only to still be foiled by the press of Segundus's hands on his hips. How could Segundus - young, innocent, pure Segundus - be so talented at this act? His fingers clutched at the blankets, not daring to twine themselves into Segundus's hair, as the man stroked his tongue around Childermass's length with evident skill.

Segundus pulled his head up until his only held the tip of Childermass's length in his mouth, tonguing at the sensitive slit. He released one hand off Childermass's hip, wrapping it around the remainder of Childermass's member, stroking in the same manner Childermass himself would use. 

"Segundus - John - please, stop!" Childermass cried out, feeling himself near his peak.

Segundus gave one more suck before rising off of Childermasd, crawling up to kiss him. "Good boy," he murmured into Childermass's mouth. "We can't have you spending until I'm satisfied." The prsise sent a shock of warmth running through Childermass, hips twitching to buck ip against Segundus. 

"Wrap your hands around the bars of the headboard and keep them there," Segundus commanded in a tone so unlike hos normal voice. Childermass could not help but obey, watching Segundus lean over and pull a small jar out of the nightstand drawer. 

Segundus opened the jar, kneeling over Childermass's legs as he slicked his fingers in the oild it contained. Childermass tensed - this having never been an act he particularly enjoyed - only to gasp in shock (and quite honestly, arousal) at the sight of Segundus sliding a finger into himself.

The younger man, clearly feeling the same sense of urgency Childermass felt, prepared himself with practised efficiency, before dipping his fingers in the oil again and slicking up Childermass's member.

For a moment, the innocence Childermass knew appeared again. "Is this okay?" he asked, prepared to sink down onto Childermass's length.

"By god, hurry up before I expire of old age," Childermass cried as means of response.

With a laugh that quickly broke into a moan, Segundus slowly sank down onto Childermass's cock. He let out a whine, composure breaking, as he sunk down oh so slowly.

"So good, John," Segundus moaned. "Filling me up so well, so much."

It seemed an eternity before the man was fully seated, Childermass whining in attempt to keep his hips still, to not buck up into that tight heat. 

When Segundus began to move, it was painfully slow, rising up almost entirely off of Childermass's length before sinking down again. Finally, Childermass couldn't take it any more, bucking up into that heat, drawing moans from both their throats.

As soon as he did, Segundus set a brutal pace, grinding down against Childermass ruthlessly.

"T-there!" he shouted as Childermass hit that spot inside him. "Again, John, please!" His voice broke into a whine as Childermaas did as told, hitting the same spot over and over again. 

"Let me touch you?" Childermass groaned, aching to release the headboard and instead dig his fingers into the flesh of the beautiful man above him. Segundus only nodded in response, mouth open but unable to form words. As soon as he was granted permission, Childermass released the headboard to grab Segundus's hips, pulling the man down to thrust impossibly deeper 

"J-John," Segundus gasped, hand wrapping around his cock as he worked himself to completion. He came across Childermass's chest, quickly followed by Childermass himself. Panting heavily, Segundus slumped forward, Childermass's length slipping free with a wet pop as he blindly captured Childermass's lips in a lazy kiss.

A few moments later, he slid off of Childermass's chest with a contented murmur, curling up against the man, eyes already beginning to slip shut. With a groan, Childermass rolled to stand, not particularly wanting to do anything of the sort.

"If you would like... What I mean so say... I would not be upset with your company for the night," Segundus slurred, words blurring with exhaustion.

"Fret not, I am simply getting a wet cloth so we needn't wake in a mess tomorrow morning." True to his words, Childermass soon returned with a dampened rag. He quickly cleaned himself and Segundus before discarding the cloth to an unknown corner of the room (to be found in the morning), collapsing on the feather mattress with a groan.

Segundus, now once more the picture of innocence, tugged the blankets up, pressing himself impossibly close to Childermass, burying his face in the other man's shoulder. Childermass smiled down at him, pressing his lips to his hair.

"Who would have known," he murmured softly, to no-one in particular. "You never cease to amaze me, my dear."


End file.
